The Devil Perverted King is Alive
by Alaudina13
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is an animator that works in animation company called "Fairy Tail". Since she was child she always dreaming that her character that she draw could be turn into reality. But, how if Lucy's dream since child really happened? and her character that she draw really alive? Well, seek an answer? just read this and review D sorry if bad, i am new here D. A GrayLu fanfic


_**Hello guys! I am new here! And this was my first fanfiction in Fairy Tail especially in GrayLu Pairing. Well, sorry if I have a bad grammar, because English is my second language. But please go easy on me, no flame and I still need your review, comment, critics and everything that could make my writing skill be better than this. But remember no FLAME! Hehe =D enjoy. **_

**The Devil Perverted King is Alive!**

**Chapter 1 : My Character Alive!**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I worked on the animation company called "Fairy Tail" as an artist that created a character. Well, I really liked drawing, and creating a plot of the story. So that is why, I decided to taking a job on this animation company. It was a while ago, I just finished a meeting with my boss and the creative team for the next 3D animation film that will be filmed in the next 3 months. It was a very long meeting after all, and it was almost spent 4 hours to discuss the plot and the characters. Yet, it still was me who got the heaviest and so many jobs from the boss. Makarov Dreyar. A very old crazy boss, that almost made my life become miserable. But, actually thanks to him that I got the job that I really wanted since I am child. That is to be an animator.

After that long meeting, my friend Cana Alberona and Levy Mcgarden asked me to lunch. "Hoaahh…I couldn't believe it! That old gramps still give me so many task to do! Why it was me who should made those 'main' characters and should creating the plot! Why not Mira or Reedus that have a good passion in art!" I said complained.

"Well Lucy, maybe Makarov-san have already trusted you to do this kind of things! Remember, before this you were a very famous writer with your master piece _'Journey to The Stellar World' _ be a best seller right? Moreover, you have a good drawing also when it comes to the digital art." Explained Levy tried to calm me down. "Yeah, Levy-chan was right! If Makarov decided to give those many tasks to you it means that he trusted you! And, the good parts is, more jobs more salary! That was our motto! Hahaha." Said her with holding a big glass of beer. Hey, since when she holding that beer? Ah I almost forgot, that she was _'The Drunken Queen'_ it was a common things that often happening to her.

"Well, this was your order. 3 Special Spaghetti with meatball cheese and 2 orange juices." Said that girl maid giving the food that we ordered. Ah finally, the food had arrived. I am cannot wait anymore to eating something. "Ah thank you." I said with smile curving on my lips. "Finally, the foods come! Ah I cannot wait to eat it!" I always forget about manner things when it comes to food especially when I am really hungry. I will eat like a wild animal. Well, it was too much, but that was me!

"Oh my good Lucy! Get slow when you were eating!" exclaimed Cana that already drunk. "Oh my god lu-chan! You never change since then!" giggled Levy between her eating activity.

"Hehehe, sowwy, I amfh vewy hungwy (* sorry, I am very hungry)." I said between my eating activity.

"Hic…lewwyy! I thought that I see you were dupwycatying (*duplicating)." Oh my god! It seems that our _'Drunken Queen'_ had already drunk. It was a little bit funny seeing my friend all red because of the alcohol that she drank. But, it was all different to Levy who seeing Cana had already 'hard' drunk. See a little bit concerned about Cana. Because of why? Levy has a very bad and embarrassing memory about the Drunken Cana. Well, it was all happened when both of them in the night club and Cana was really got drunk.

***Flash Back***

"Whaaa! Lewwyyy! Look, there were soo mwaanny hunfsowme (*handsome) people winc…winccciing at mee! Ah hello cyyutie!" Said drunken Cana with winking her eyes and waving her hands. Seeing this, the 'normal' Levy felt irritated and tried to asking her home.

"Oh gosh Cana! You were really drunk are you?! Now, let's we get back!" The good Levy then took Cana's hand and tried to lift the drunken Cana. But in the half way they reach the exit door, there were a guy who standing in front of them and made the way to the exit door blocked. And it was Gajeel Redfox, a guy that Levy in love with.

"Oh look, you were sparkling like a star!" Said the drunken Cana pointed Gajeel who looked speechless. Suddenly the drunken Cana clinging into the man's arm and started to rub her head into the man's arm like a kitty cat. "Ah…you were mine now! Lewwyy look at this!" Seeing the act of her friend made Levy felt more embarrassed, moreover Cana started to rave something 'unwanted'.

"Hey ojiii-san! You know what! This blue-haired girl! Is falling in love with you!" Well, it was really obvious now that the cheeks of this blue-haired girl got all red. Then she stomped her feet, and tried to loosen the grip of Cana's hand in Gajeel's arm. "Ga…ga…gajeel-san, please don't hear this drunken girl! I am sorry for the ruckus that we made." Gajeel, who saw this 'funny' ruckus just laughing out loud and set his foolish expression towards her. "Well, never mind that! Hahaha."

"Really, I am sorry, ree…really so…sorry to you Gajeel-san!" Said Levy once more time with bowed repeatedly.

***Flash back end***

Well, remembering that story made me laugh and giggle. I am just wondering what will be happening now, if Cana really repeated those act in this restaurant. I bet, that she will cling herself to every male visitors and exclaimed that she love him or it could be me love him or Levy love him. It must be funny. But, before that kind of things happening, Levy rose from her seat and took the beer from Cana's hand. The owner of the beer looked protest towards someone who took her 'precious' thing.

"Stopped it already! You have already drunk!" Exclaimed Levy.

"Ah mo…..Levy! jyyuuust lewt me drwiink hic one more time!"

"Hell no! let's get back after this! C'mon Lu-chan!" Seeing this kind of things happening in front of me just make me giggle and laugh. But, seeing me giggle and laugh made Levy looked at me with horror look. I just replied it with 'What' looks.

Brought the _Drunken Queen _back to the office really spent so much energy to me. It really needs a big effort to control the wild Cana when she is drunk. If you cannot control her, then she will made another chaos and just made you embarrassed. Well, it almost happens to me and Levy. But, let's forget that and get back to the reality. It just a while ago I got a message from my boss, that he really needs me to make the plot plan now. Argh, it really made me frustrated. Why he not let me took a rest for a while? Is he torturing me or what? Okay, relax Lucy. Relax.

Okay, so what will happen with the story then? C'mon Lucy thinks! It was really took me more than 15 minutes to write down what's on my head, and translated it into words. Oh god damn it! Why I felt that my ideas won't comes out? Okay, the first point of the story is Kingdom. Then what will happen to the Kingdom? Ah I knew it! The kingdom was attacked by the monsters that controlled by The Devil King. Wait a minute? Why The Devil King attacked the kingdom? Ah I knew, because of the king of that kingdom is a pervert king and peeping the wife of The Devil King. Then the war happens between them. Gaaah!, what the hell with the story!

Then I crumpled the paper and throw it at the dustbin. Frustrated with the story that I made, I ruffled my blonde hair into a mess. Seeing this, my friend with a beautiful long red hair called Erza asked what had happened with me. "What's wrong with you, Lucy?"

"Arrggh! I cannot think! I even can't make a good plot! What to do?!"

"Oh my…it seems that your brain is tired. It'll be better if you took a rest first, or calmed yourself first then you continue your activity." Suggested Erza.

Yeah, I just thought that what Erza said was right. I am too much thinking this days, and it seems that I need took a rest for a while. Hearing that suggestion, I just nodded my head and leaned my head on the table. I let my eyes shut for a while. Not long after it, I could hear that Erza was tidying her stuff, a sign that her working time has already over. I could felt she tapped my shoulder and said, "Well Lucy, I should be going home now. Ganbatte!"

After Erza's gone, I almost couldn't hear anyone activity. Hey, where was everyone go? I tried to lift my heavy head and adjusting my eyes. Empty. That was the first things my eyes saw in this room. Whoah, it seems that everyone have going home. I looked my watch, and it had already half past 5 in the afternoon. Damn it! It seems that I am too much sleeping. Then, I am jumped in surprise when I realize that I haven't done the job that Makarov-san had given to me. What to do?!

"Oh my god Lucy! What should I do!? You haven't finished your job! Okay Lucy, think fast! And finished it already!" Said me to myself.

As the result, I managed to get home almost in the evening when the sun had already sunk 1 hour ago. Well, it was really a very tiring and creepy moment that I've ever had. I had already imagined what will Makarov-san said to me or what will he do to me because, I sent him the very late task. It was really a surprise for me that the old man really waited for me to finished the plot at that day. What a very good boss he was!

I opened my apartment room, released my flat shoes, and walking through my bed. Then I just threw myself on my comfort bed and take a deep breath. Whoah, what a tiring day it was! To get rid of the tire on my body and to relaxed my crumpled muscles. I let myself sunk in my bath tub that filled with warm water. I tried to inhale the aroma therapy that comes from the soap that I used. Cherry blossom. Ah, how relaxing it was!

After finished my relaxing bath, I looked up for my PC tablet and started to draw on there. Well, although Makarov-san didn't said that I should finished my characters tomorrow but, it felt like I wanted to draw something. Then, I let my hand dancing around my PC tablet and drew the sketch. I just took 30 minutes to draw the sketch, when I looked at the sketch that I made, I am going speechless realizing how perfect it was! But, the things that keep lingering around my head are who was he? I mean, his role, his characters, what character suited him. Well, let's see. He has devilish smile, eagle eyes, and perverted behavior. Ah, I knew it! He was the most suitable one for The Devil King!

Busy with my works, I almost not realizing that Makarov-san had called my phone for almost a minute. "Yes…with Lucy here, what's the matter Makaro-san?"

"Ah Lucy, sorry for troubling you again~." Ah yes, you always made me in trouble. "~well, could you show me your draw about The Devil King appearance? Ah, and don't forget to giving some personality hints on him, I really wanted to analyze it!"

"Alright, Makarov-san! I am doin' it right now!"

"Ok then, see ya!" Said him before hung the phone. It was not him, who always gives a sudden task to me. But, lucky me I am almost half way done to draw him. It still need coloring to finish him up!

Time almost pointed at 10 p.m in the night but I am still not finishing the job to draw him well. I am still struggling to find what color that really suitable enough for him. And suddenly the heavy rain comes. "The first rain that come in the spring time, huh?! How weird!" Okay, Lucy! Let's finished your job then!

"Ah let's see, what color that suit your hair. Is it red? Chocolate? Black? Ah no…no…it was not suitable at all! Ah I knew! How about dark blue color?! See! It was cool enough for you! How genius are you Lucy!"

I kept looking at my 'master piece' work and just wondering how handsome he was. I mean my work. His devilish smile, his handsome face, his naughty face just really made me wanted to make him real and make him mine! Oh, Lucy look! How pervert are you imagining those things with your creation!

"Uh…looks, how handsome you are! Well, I will call this one as a master piece! Ok then, what's left? Ah I see, your name and your personal traits!" For almost 30 minutes I spent for thinking what the most suitable name for him is. There were many names that come to my head such as Franky, Rooney, Rouge, Cain, Sting, Natsu, etc but there were no one of it that really suited him! Hell with that! Then suddenly there was one name appeared in my head and made me jumped in surprise. "Gray! Gray Fullbuster! From now on you'll be Gray Fullbuster! The Devil King! Ah how brilliant are you Lucy! Ok now, let's things about your personal traits."

The time had already pointed at 12 p.m in the midnight and the rain still won't stop falling from the sky. I stretched my body, and let my tensed muscles be relaxed. Aw, my aching back! I wonder how long I have spent my time sitting on my working table with my PC tablet. I tried to counted it with my fingers, "8…9…10…11…12, Whoaah, it have been 5 hours already! Kyaaa! What the hell was that! Oh no, I saw a black circle around my eyes! Damn it! What to do?!" Before I am going to my bathroom to look more at the mirror about my 'Panda's Eyes' I tried to look again at my creation on my PC tablet make sure there were nothing wrong.

Name : Gray Fullbuster

Personal Traits :

Devilish

Perverted

A cold hearted

An Exhibitionist

Intelligent

Brilliant

An Ice Maniac

Power :

Ice Magic

Mind Manipulation

Superhuman strength

"Whoah, finally it was over!" I said with stretched my body. I led my legs walked to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. I got really shocked when I realize how black the circle around my eyes was! It even got darker than the Panda's eyes. Oh my god, it seems that I really got tired. No wonder, if my eyes looked like this.

I opened the tap on the sink and let the water splashed on my face. Just made it looked fresher than before. When I am still busy washing my face, suddenly it got dark. The electricity suddenly turned off. What the hell with this! Damn it! I really cannot look! This situation really made me in fear because, first I really hate dark, and the second things is the heavy rain and it's thunderbolt started to filled my surrounding with horror.

Suddenly I could really felt a strong wind comes over and a massive sound started to fill around my apartment. What the hell happened in here? I am just hope that there were nothing happened on my apartment like there was a burglar or ghost or something appeared to make a mess in my apartment room. Well, I admitted it that I started trembling in fear. Because, there were no hints of light with me. How stupid I am, I am not even bring my phone or the torch with me, knowing the situation will become like this.

I tried to encourage myself, and searching the door knob. I touched everything that my hands could reach. Finally, I could reach my door knob and tried to open it. Although I have already out from here, I could really felt the darkness and the horror feeling surrounded me. Suddenly, the winds blow hard again. Then, I realized that my apartment window still open widely. When the lightning comes to give a light although just for a second, how shocked I know the mess on my room. There were so many papers spreading everywhere, and so many things that not placed in their appropriate place. It feels like, I just got a tornado hit my apartment room.

"Oh my god! My PC tablet! My modem! What the hell happened in here?!" I got deadly shocked when I realized that both of my tablet and modem broke. And I realized that both of them were deadly injured, it is proven with a smoke coming out from my PC and my modem.

"HELL NOO! MY PC! MY CHARACTER! MY WORK!" Shouted me out loud and messed my blonde hair. Damn it! In a time like this, why this should be happening? Oh god, why it should be happening to me? Suddenly, I could feel that there was someone who suddenly tapped my shoulder. When I turned my head to see who it was, I couldn't see anything, it was all dark. It got scared me more, when this things tapped my shoulder again, and suddenly I could feel someone breathe on my nape.

When a lightning come, then I could see that things clearly and it really made me shocked to the death. "Are you looking for me, huh?" Said the devilish voice beside my ear.

"KYAAAA! WH…WH…WHO…THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Oh my…how cruel are you didn't recognizing me. Don't you remember about me? My lovely creator?" Said that devilish voice beside my ear and made me chilling out.

Oh my god! Is…is it real? Damn it Lucy! It must be dream! It must be! Wake up Lucy! Wake up to the reality! Suddenly, I could feel that my head heavy and the entire world started to spinning around. I felt really dizzy, and I could feel that my body started to lose it weight and I could feel like I am flying then I am falling to the ground. Well, Lucy it must be dream! Just take a rest and forget about that creepy thing!


End file.
